


nip

by pointsnorth



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: :3c, Haurche is 17 Francel is 23, M/M, ageswap au, and somebody is still a violent little monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your spoilt kitten becomes the most bloodthirsty of coeurls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nip

It comes when Haurchefant’s trying to show off, actually. He’s showing Francel a new hold he’d learnt from his tutor (‘good for aught else but wrestling and being a nuisance’, his stepmother had said), all rare gentleness and caution, when the invasive thought presses through.

He’s younger, of course he is by six cycles, and even though it’s been so difficult he’s treated his best friend with nothing short of extremely close, platonic affection despite how their boundaries blur…

“What would you do if I held you down like this and kissed you?”

Francel, as beautifully sculpted as he is, would have to seriously strain to upset the dead weight from his thighs; although he’d move soon as notice displeasure at the notion, the thought alone of pinning him down and marking him with bruising bites is enough to make Haurchefant’s blood hum.

He could keep him at last. He could carry him, hoist his feet off the ground and have him, protect him from the evils of an Ishgardian society, become the knight to Francel’s grace as he’s always hungered to be.

And gods, he knows what loving hunger looks like; his own expression mirrored, mingling with horror (no, shouldn’t do this not like this not ever but look at his lily white throat and boyishly dangerous grin and the way his arms strain). It’s beautiful. Francel is beautiful, like an angel, like his saving grace, like a lover and a brother and the world.

This has to be true love. He knows it, even as he presses a violent kiss to his only friend’s mouth.


End file.
